<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meow by WritingOnTheWall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614813">Meow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall'>WritingOnTheWall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Collars, Deepthroating, Dominant Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Facials, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Groping, Leashes, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Padmé Amidala, after sex fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin has been overworked at his job, had his patience tried, and overall, just terrible luck all week. Seeing how miserable her boyfriend is, Padmé decided to do something special for him to help him forget about his horrible week.</p><p>For once, Anakin would have something to control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My contribution to the small number of dom!Anakin fics :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin was about to snap.</p><p>For him, this week was one of the worst in his life. Monday, his car had broken down in his apartment’s parking lot, so he had to borrow his friend’s POS Pontiac that shook as if an earthquake was occurring. Tuesday, two people at his workplace had gotten fired, and Anakin’s boss dumped their workload on him. Wednesday was relatively normal at the start, but later, a customer held him on the phone for nearly twenty minutes, doing nothing but insulting and yelling at him for the smallest problem he had experienced (even though Anakin couldn’t do anything about it).</p><p>Thursday was the tipping point. Thursday, his tie had caught in the door after closing it and yanked him back into it. Then, he had tripped walking down the final set of stairs of his apartment, ripping the sleeve of his shirt. He went to his friend’s car to drive to work, but it wouldn’t start forcing him to walk to work. Halfway there it started to pour, so he showed up to work soaking wet. And when Anakin day down at his desk, his chair had broken. His coworkers had never heard him yell that many swears that loudly.</p><p>Anakin groaned as he walked into the small kitchen on Friday morning. Sitting at the table with a coffee mug in her hands was his girlfriend, Padmé Amidala. She was the sole reason that he was able to keep his cool during this shit week. Anakin had no idea how he got so lucky to be with a girl like her.</p><p>“Morning, Angel,” Anakin greeted.</p><p>Padmé smiled. “To you as well, Anakin.”</p><p>Sighing, Anakin said, “Back to the meat grinder again.” He grabbed an apple and added, “This week has been Hell.”</p><p>Padmé gave him a sympathetic look. “Oh, it’ll get better.”</p><p>Anakin replied with a sarcastic laugh. “I highly doubt that.”</p><p>Padmé smiled and said, “Well, you never know what the day may bring.”</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes. “Maybe I’ll buy a lottery ticket on my way back.” He checked his phone and said, “I gotta go.” He leaned over and kissed Padmé. “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“Bye, babe,” Padmé said. She watched as Anakin walked to the door and left. Her lips form into a mischievous grin. She had some things to prep.</p><hr/><p>As expected, Anakin arrived at work and was swamped. His boss had given him two more reports to file that were supposed to be someone else’s, but he didn’t show. Then, Anakin was on the phone with three people complaining about…God knows what. Then his computer froze.</p><p>Great day.</p><p>Anakin was filling out one of the reports on a borrowed laptop when his phone went off. He looked and saw it was a text from Padmé:</p><p><em>Padmé<br/></em> <em>ANI!!! I found a cat outside our apartment!</em></p><p>Anakin’s brow furrowed. He texted his reply:</p><p><em>Anakin<br/></em> <em>Uh…okay? And?</em></p><p>Padmé’s reply came instantly.</p><p><em>Padmé</em> <em><br/>Can we keep her?</em></p><p>Anakin’s eyes widened as he typed his response.</p><p>
  <em>Anakin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Padmé, we can’t.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You remember the complex rules:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>no pets allowed.</em>
</p><p><em>Padmé</em> <em><br/>But baaabe, she was out here all alone<br/>I think she’s homeless :(</em></p><p>
  <em>Anakin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Padmé, angel, light of my life, we’ll be homeless</em>
  <br/>
  <em>if our landlord finds out and kicks us out</em>
</p><p><em>Padmé</em> <em><br/>But she’s so cute!<br/>Besides, it’s too late. I brought her in :)</em></p><p>Anakin’s eyes widened. <em>“Goddammit!" </em>he groaned under his breath. He quickly typed out his reply.</p><p>
  <em>Anakin<br/>Well, enjoy your time with it; we’ll talk<br/>when I get back</em>
</p><p>The reply came.</p><p><em>Padmé</em> <em><br/>Trust me, you’ll love her when you see here ;)</em></p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes. “Great, now I’ll have Padmé begging me to keep the cat, which when Terry finds out about it, we’re as good as gone.” He flipped to the next page and asked himself, “Can this day just get better yet?”</p><p>“Hey, Skywalker, I need you to stay behind a couple of hours,” Anakin’s boss said. “George needs an extra set of hands.”</p><p>Anakin bit his tongue to keep from lashing out. He let out a sigh and said, “Of course, sir.”</p><p>His boss winked and gave him a thumbs up. Anakin went back to his laptop, but not before snapping one of his pencils in half.</p><hr/><p>Anakin arrived back at his apartment a little after eight o’clock. George hit some setbacks during the process and therefore Anakin had to stay <em>longer</em>. Right now, all he wanted to do was grab a beer from the fridge, sit on the couch, and just relax.</p><p>Then, Anakin remembered the damn cat that Padmé said she found. He groaned and said, “She’s going to be pleading with me to keep it and won’t listen to no.” He sighed as he fished his keys out as he climbed the stairs. He reached his door and tried to unlock it, but his keys fell to the ground.</p><p>Anakin closed his eyes. “I’m about to commit a felony.” He knelt and grabbed the keys before finally unlocking the door. He placed his keys on the hook and walked into the apartment.</p><p>“I’m home!” he called loudly.</p><p><em>“Welcome back!”</em> Padmé’s muffled voice called from their room.</p><p>Anakin sighed. “Alright, where’s this cat?” he asked as he walked out of the kitchen and towards their room.</p><p><em>“In here!”</em> Padmé replied. <em>“She’s absolutely adorable!”</em></p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes. “I don’t care how cute she is,” he said as he grabbed the door handle and opened it. “We can’t keep-”</p><p>Anakin stopped in the doorway and his eyes widened.</p><p>Sitting, no, <em>kneeling</em> on the bed was Padmé. Her long brown hair flowed freely past her shoulders. She was wearing a sheer, black lacy bra over her ample breasts. She also wore a set of matching lace panties that hugged the curves of her hips and ass in all the right places; it all left little to the imagination.</p><p>However, it was the <em>other </em>items Padmé was wearing that made Anakin’s head spin. Atop her head were a pair of fluffy, black cat ears. Around her neck was a simple leather collar with a small gold bell. Along with it was a pair of long, black thigh-high socks. Anakin looked further and saw a tail poking from behind the panties…and he had a feeling he knew <em>exactly </em>where it attached.</p><p>Anakin felt the front of his pants strain.</p><p>“Welcome home,” Padmé greeted in a sweet voice.</p><p>At a loss for words, Anakin dropped his bag next to the door and slowly walked to the bed. “What…what’s this.”</p><p>Padmé smiled. “Well, I knew how bad your week was, so I wanted to do something nice for you.”</p><p>“And what specifically is <em>this</em>?” Anakin asked.</p><p>Padmé giggled. “This entire week, everything’s been out of your control, others have been telling you what to do, and you’ve been so…<em>frustrated</em>.” She crawled further to the bed’s edge and grinned. “Tonight, <em>you </em>are in control; <em>you</em> tell me what to do.”</p><p>Anakin’s eyes widened. He and Padmé have <em>never </em>done anything like this. Sure, there was some dirty talk, but that was about it. But tonight, Padmé was submitting herself to him, permitting him to do <em>whatever</em> with her.</p><p>“So,” Padmé said as she reached behind her. Anakin’s eyes widened when she saw her reveal a leash. “What do you say…<em>Master?”</em></p><p>Anakin felt the cool metal of the leash hit his hands. His thoughts and feelings about the past week raced through his mind. She was right; nothing had gone his way, but now, he had someone to tell what to do, someone to control…</p><p>…to <em>dominate</em>.</p><p>Anakin smirked as he clipped the leash to the D ring of Padmé’s collar. He chuckled as he pulled it, drawing Padmé’s lips to his in a searing kiss. He easily overpowered her, and Padmé was more than happy to submit to him.</p><p>Anakin pulled away and kissed along Padmé’s jaw and neck. <em>“Such a pretty kitten,”</em> he husked.</p><p>Padmé gasped as Anakin lightly nibbled her ear. “Th-Thank you, Master.”</p><p>Anakin pulled away, a predatory grin on his face. “I wasn’t aware that pets could talk.”</p><p>Padmé blushed. <em>“Meow?”</em> she softly replied.</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “And I’m sure that pets aren’t allowed on the bed.”</p><p>Padmé’s face blushed further as she carefully crawled off of the bed and onto the floor. She kneeled and looked up at Anakin, a look of submission in her eyes.</p><p>Anakin smiled. “Crawl.”</p><p>Padmé lowered herself and began to slowly crawl on her hands and knees, looking up to Anakin when he made sharp tugs on the leash. He looked down and smiled as he watched Padmé’s ass move side to side as she crawled. He lowered his hand and gave her right cheek a quick smack.</p><p>Padmé jerked and gasped; her panties felt completely soaked.</p><p>Anakin guided Padmé into the living room. He sat down on the couch and patted his leg.</p><p>“Come on up, Pet,” he said. “Come sit on your Master’s lap.”</p><p>Padmé grinned as she crawled onto the couch. She sat on his lap and instantly began writhing her ass against Anakin’s hardened cock. She smiled as her Master groaned and took hold of her hips, grinding himself against her aching pussy. She reached down to rub herself.</p><p>Suddenly, Anakin gripped Padmé’s wrist. “Ah ah ah,” he said. “No touching yourself.”</p><p>Padmé pouted her lips and made a noise of complaint. She shrunk when Anakin fixed her with a glare.</p><p>“Is someone complaining?” he asked sternly. Padmé quickly shook her head. “Good girl.” Anakin snaked his hands along Padmé’s body. Starting at her hips and working up, Padmé sighed as his rough yet soft hands smoothed over her hips, then to her stomach, and finally to her chest.</p><p>Anakin merely pushed the lacy bra aside as he grasped at Padmé’s breasts. His hands gently kneaded and squeezed them, his palms brushing over her hardened nipples. He twisted his fingers around them, causing Padmé to buck her hips against Anakin.</p><p>Padmé’s eyes rolled back as Anakin continued to grope her breasts and pinch her nipples. Her arousal was through the roof, her panties absolutely drenched. She wanted to relieve herself; the sensations of Anakin touching her weren’t enough to extinguish the fire within. She ground her hips slowly against Anakin’s knee.</p><p>His hands pulled away instantly, causing Padmé to cry out.</p><p>“What did I say?” Anakin asked. Padmé looked back at Anakin, a pleading gaze in her eyes, but he shook his head.</p><p>“You disobeyed me,” Anakin said. “And disobedient pets are punished.”</p><p>Padmé gasped as Anakin flipped her around, draping her over his knees and presenting her ass to him. She shook as Anakin’s hand smoothed its way down her back and to her rear. He gently ran his hand along her hips and ass before lifting his hand and bringing it down.</p><p>Padmé yelped as she felt the stinging pain as Anakin spanked her. He chuckled darkly as his hand smoothed over the other cheek briefly before spanking that one. Padmé’s hips jerked again.</p><p>Over and over Anakin spanked her, alternating with each smack. Padmé’s small yelps of pain were replaced with sighs and gasps of pleasure.</p><p>“You seem to be enjoying this, Kitten,” Anakin said as he smoothed his hand over Padmé’s ass. He laughed again when he tugged at the tail and Padmé’s head jerked lightly. His hand found its way beneath Padmé’s panties, his fingers slipping over her pussy.</p><p>“God, you’re soaking, Kitten,” Anakin groaned as he teased Padmé’s hot center. She gasped and tilted her head back. “Is this all for me?” He smirked as Padmé fervently nodded.</p><p>“Well then, how about I take care of it?” Anakin said. He pulled Padmé’s panties down past her knees. She sighed as Anakin’s fingers brushed teasingly over her clit, his fingers playfully spreading her lips. She cried out a plea as she desperately ground her pussy against his hand.</p><p>Anakin obliged her and inserted two fingers into her wet pussy. Padmé threw her head back and moaned as Anakin’s fingers immediately pumped in and out of her at a rapid pace. His free hand smoothed along Padmé’s back before snaking into her long hair. His hand balled and he tugged, pulling her head back.</p><p>Padmé groaned loudly as Anakin pulled her hair. She continued to rock her hips in rhythm with his fingers. She moaned again when he added a third and fourth, absolutely filling her. His pace increased and he kept his breathing steady as he continued to fuck her.</p><p>Padmé could already feel her orgasm slowly beginning to approach. Anakin’s fingers stretching her pussy and his hand pulling her hair drove her wild. She was close; so close…</p><p>…then Anakin stopped.</p><p>Padmé practically cried when Anakin withdrew his hands from her hair and her pussy. She looked back to Anakin with that pleading gaze again, but he merely chuckled. She then made a whining begging sound.</p><p>“Begging won’t get you anywhere,” he said. He pulled Padmé closer and slipped his fingers past her mouth. She groaned as she tasted herself on them as she licked them clean. Anakin pulled them out roughly before grasping Padmé’s face.</p><p>“Do you want to cum, Kitten?” he asked. Padmé nodded and he chuckled as he stood up from the couch. “Then on your knees.”</p><p>Padmé obediently got on the floor and her knees. She looked up at Anakin and her eyes grew visibly excited when his hands went to loosen his belt. Padmé pulled down his pants and boxers; his hard cock sprang free and accidentally smacked against Padmé’s face. Her eyes practically darkened with lust as she stared at it.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Anakin said as he pulled on the leash. “Get to work.”</p><p>Padmé leaned in, pressing kisses along Anakin’s length. She licked along the underside up to his head before taking it in her mouth. She closed her lips around it and sucked, sliding her lips down as she took more of Anakin’s dick into her mouth.</p><p>“Oh God, Kitten,” Anakin groaned as he felt Padmé’s tongue swirl around his head. “It’s good to see you where you belong: on your knees with your mouth on my dick.” He shuddered as Padmé’s moans sent vibrations along his length.</p><p>“Let’s see how much you can take,” Anakin said. He continued holding the leash as his other hand snaked around Padmé’s head. Her eyes widened and she groaned as Anakin began pumping his dick in and out of her mouth. She gagged slightly as his cock choked her; his pace increased as did her gagging. Spit began to drip out the sides of her mouth and onto her supple breasts.</p><p>Padmé’s hands groped and kneaded her breasts as Anakin continued to fuck her mouth. He finally gave one last push, forcing every inch of his cock into Padmé’s mouth before he pulled out. Padmé groaned as his dick lightly slapped against her face.</p><p>“You ready for more, Kitten?” Anakin asked. Padmé quickly nodded, her hair bobbing around her face.</p><p>Anakin chuckled as he pulled the leash, hauling Padmé to her feet. Anakin pushed her against the couch and she braced herself on her hands and knees, presenting her ass and pussy for Anakin to claim.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Anakin said. He fully removed his pants and shirt before he walked behind Padmé and lightly rubbed her pussy with the tip of his cock. She groaned at the contact and shook her ass, grinding her pussy against him.</p><p>“Easy Kitten,” Anakin said with a chuckle. “I’ll give it to you.” He stopped teasing her soaked entrance and pushed in. Both of them groaned loudly as Anakin slowly eased his length into Padmé.</p><p>“God you’re so fucking tight, Kitten,” Anakin said. “Think you can handle me?” Padmé nodded quickly, shaking her ass once again.</p><p>Anakin smirked again as his hands grasped at Padmé’s hips. He slowly eased himself out before slamming back in. Padmé jerked and moaned as Anakin slowly increased his pace. His hand spanked her ass once more.</p><p>Padmé threw her head back as Anakin began fucking her in earnest. Her moans filled the room as Anakin pounded away at her pussy. She gasped again when Anakin pulled on the leash. Her moans came out as cat-like groans and purrs.</p><p>“That’s it, Kitten. Take it!” Anakin growled as he fucked Padmé harder. She was so damn tight and warm, and her attire made it so much hotter. Anakin groaned again as Padmé let out another round of purrs. He pumped his cock in and out of her faster; their hips slapped against each other from the intensity.</p><p>Padmé could feel her orgasm coming again; this time far more intense due to the one she’d been robbed of earlier. Her cries and moans became higher in pitch; her back arched and she pulled tighter on the leash.</p><p>“Such a fuckable little Kitten,” Anakin groaned. He spanked at her ass again, reached down to tug and pinch her nipples, and jerked the leash again. Padmé moaned in response; she couldn’t take much more.</p><p>“Come on, Kitten!” Anakin growled. “Cum for me!”</p><p>Padmé cried out as her orgasm slammed into her. She shuddered as if every nerve ending had been set alight. She gasped and purred as Anakin continued to fuck her pussy, his heavy breathing turning to rapid pants.</p><p>“I want to cum on your face like the dirty kitten you are,” Anakin groaned.</p><p>Padmé groaned as Anakin pulled out of her. He yanked the leash, pressing her face to his cock slick with her juices. She wrapped her mouth around his cock and swirled her tongue around the head while her hand jerked him off.</p><p>Anakin’s head leaned back as he groaned. Padmé pulled away and opened her mouth as Anakin’s hips jerked forward, his cum spraying across her face. She moaned as his mess dripped down her face and into either her mouth or onto her breasts. She licked her lips and looked up to him, a devilish smirk on her face.</p><p>Collecting his breath, Anakin dropped the leash. “Go on and clean yourself up,” he said with the last bit of dominance in his voice. Padmé nodded as she crawled away and out of the living room.</p><p>Anakin walked back to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed and sighed. He combed a hand through his sweaty hair and he chuckled. <em>“That was amazing,” </em>he thought. He never imaging Padmé would ever do something like that, but here he was.</p><p>A few minutes later, Padmé arrived back in their bedroom. Clean of sweat and cum, she joined Anakin on the bed. He looked and saw she had removed the ears, collar, and tail.</p><p>“Better?” she asked sweetly.</p><p>“Much,” Anakin replied as he placed a kiss against her forehead. “I didn’t know how much I needed that.”</p><p>Padmé giggled. “This make you forget about your horrible week?”</p><p>Anakin nodded. “Absolutely.” Suddenly, his phone on the bedside table began vibrating. He grabbed it and looked at the screen. Groaning, he said, “Work.” Padmé gave him a look of sympathy as he answered. “Hello?”</p><p><em>“Skywalker?”</em> Anakin’s boss asked. <em>“I just wanted to thank you for helping George today.”</em></p><p>Anakin sighed. “You know me. I aim to please.”</p><p><em>“Yes you do,”</em> his boss said. <em>“You’ve done a lot this week, more than anybody else would.”</em> He trailed off and said, <em>“How about you take the weekend off?”</em></p><p>Anakin’s eyes widened. “Are you serious, sir?”</p><p><em>“Yes, I am,”</em> his boss replied. <em>“See you Monday.”</em></p><p>Anakin hung up and set his phone back down. He looked at Padmé and smiled.</p><p>“So, what do you want to do this weekend?” he asked.</p><p>Padmé smirked. “Right now, I just want to lay here with you until late the next morning.”</p><p>“I can do that,” Anakin replied. He grabbed and pulled the comforter over them, both of them wrapping their arms around one another as their exhaustion put them to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>